


A Charming Proposition

by magneato



Series: X-Men Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneato/pseuds/magneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Professor Xavier is a jerk" Kitty exclaimed, dropping her school bag onto a bench in the Great Hall and taking the seat across from Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Charming Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote a while ago, but am just now getting around to posting. Inspired by their relationship in Astonishing I had suggested to my friend Slytherin!Emma and Gryffindor!Kitty, to which she replied “I need you to write a fanfiction of Emma and Kitty as Slytherin and Gryffindor buddies!! YOU CAN’T JUST BRING THAT THOUGHT INTO MY LIFE AND THEN NOT FOLLOW THROUGH.”

"Professor Xavier is a jerk" Kitty exclaimed, dropping her school bag onto a bench in the Great Hall and taking the seat across from Emma.

Emma arched her eyebrow in response, but didn't look up from her textbook.

"Aren't you going to ask me why?"

"Why would I ask what you’re going to tell me anyway."

Kitty glared.  ”He pulled me out of the Gryffindor/Hufflepuff match!”

Emma did look up then.  ”Really?  Who’d have thought.  I was sure he didn't have the conviction to follow through on his threat.”  

"This is serious Emma!"

"Relax, Pryde.  Scott can find another chaser, can’t he? The match isn't for another week yet."

"That’s not the point!  Xavier was my favorite professor and took me off the quidditch team!"

"He’s still your favorite professor, don’t lie to yourself.  I don’t know why you’re so upset.  It’s only until you bring up your grade in charms."

"Easy for you to say, you’re a natural."

The Slytherin shrugged.  ”Of course I am.  I was raised in a family of wizards, darling.  Unlike you, I’ve spent my whole life learning how to cast spells.” 

Kitty’s eyes flashed with the same fierce pride Emma had come to associate with any mention of Kitty’s childhood in the muggle world.

"Emma" she ground out warningly.

"I’m only saying I have more experience with the wizarding world than you do.  It’s a fact, Pryde."

"Then teach me, Frost."

Emma looked taken aback. "You want me to tutor you?" she asked skeptically.

"Only in charms; I’m passing everything else."  Emma’s expression remained fixedly unimpressed.  "Come on, Frost!  You know the subject, I don’t. Get a head start on that teaching position you want and teach me." 

Emma sighed.  ”Why don’t you ask Jean?  She fairs well at charms, or so I’ve heard.”

"Because Scott will be furious when he finds out Xavier took me out of the match.  I don’t want to learn charms from a girl whose boyfriend wants to jinx me."

"Fine, but you owe me.  Big time."

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this series, I might not. We'll see how things go.


End file.
